As computers become smaller it becomes increasingly difficult to service the internal components of the computer because of space constraints. One of the largest components in a computer is the power supply which is used to convert the normal ac current available from wall outlets to the dc current needed for the operation of the computer. Conventionally, these power supplies are attached by bolts to the frame of the computer. To obtain access to components which are blocked by the power supply, it is desirable to use a power supply that may be pivoted out of position so that components located adjacent the power supply may be more easily serviced.